Sanji, You Need to Quit
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: One evening Sanji goes outside to smoke and Zoro has an unique way of getting a guy to quit.


Sanji, you need to quit

Zoro watched as Sanji lit another cigarette. Sanji leaned against the wall of the cabin and watched as the smoke was carried away by the wind.

"You know those aren't good for your body." Said Zoro

"I do it for my body."

"Huh?"

"It keeps me thin."

Zoro grunted and in response he said:

"There are healthier ways to occupy your mouth."

Zoro pulled the cig away and clamped his lips onto Sanji's. He felt a cloud of smoke fill his lungs and he pulled away coughing.

"What the hell, man!"

"Your fault for trying to kiss me." Pouted Sanji. Zoro realized Sanji was more embarrassed by the sudden attack than angry about the kiss.

"Geeze, at least blow smoke out your nose."

Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's cheeks and pulled him close. If Sanji was more truthful, he would admit he was a bit turned on by the aggressive move.

"You need to be kissed, often, and by someone who knows how."

Sanji laughed at Zoro's lame line and Zoro released him.

"What the hell, you watched 'Gone with the Wind'?" Asked an amused Sanji.

"You watched it too or how else would you know that line?"

"Touché."

Sanji took one last puff and thought:

"Someone who knows how? Zoro wouldn't say it if he wasn't confident…"

Sanji flicked the cig overboard and Zoro said:

"Way to pollute the ocean."

"It's organic."

Sanji looked Zoro up and down his sexy body. Zoro looked completely confident.

"I've been with plenty of women…and men. You think you're the best?" Asked Sanji.

"I know I am."

Sanji blushed and thought:

"When did he get so close?"

Sanji felt Zoro's hands going up his shirt.

"When did he unbutton my coat?"

Zoro slid his hot hands up Sanji's chest and around his back pulling him within an inch of his lips. Zoro breathed on his lips with his moist breath. He flicked his tongue over Sanji's lips with feather light touches. He lightly pressed his lips and pulled back, only to push back in again. Sanji was expecting another moist breath and got a hot lick instead. Sanji moaned and Zoro slanted his mouth and dove in. Zoro licked and sucked Sanji's hot mouth until his knees buckled. Zoro kept up the torture until Sanji's lips swelled and he thought he would faint. Zoro released him with a smug look on his face. Sanji was panting and at some point he clung to Zoro's neck. With a dazed look he said:

"I think I love you."

"That's good as I've been in love with you since we met."

Sanji looked at Zoro in wonder.

"Really."

Sanji knew the guy was as honest as he was confident and he broke out into a sparkling smile. Zoro smirked back but there was a twinkle in his eyes that spoke to his deeper feelings. Sanji pecked Zoro's lips and stepped back.

"Just a moment."

He walked to the railing and pulled out his last cigarette pack and dumped the contents overboard. He felt his new boyfriend slip an arm around his waist and he leaned into it.

"They're organic but the package isn't." Said Sanji as he crumpled the plastic and stuffed it in his pocket. Zoro grunted his understanding.

"I don't want to get fat." Stated Sanji.

"I'll keep your lips occupied." Promised Zoro, and Sanji smiled.

"I'm surrounded by food."

"I'll keep watch over you in the kitchen."

He frowned.

"The others will see."

"Like I give a shit."

Sanji's smile returned and got broader.

"I might get the shakes."

"I'll hold you until they stop."

Sanji's heart sang and he cuddled closer.

"Tomorrow when we land, there will be tobacco shops."

"You can't buy anything if I'm holding your hands."

Sanji blushed and hid his face in Zoro's broad chest.

"Anything else?" Asked Zoro.

Sanji thought for a minute and looked at Zoro.

"Wanna watch 'Gone with the Wind" with me?"

"Yeah."

"The others will want to watch too."

"That's fine as long as you sit with me."

"Ok, let's go."

Sanji took his hand and pulled his boyfriend inside. Robin chuckled at the cute sight from the crow's nest.

"Oh well, the book's better anyway."

She turned back to the dark sea, and smiled, contented.

zszszszszs

Sanji is lucky as he has someone to support him through the struggle.

Do people trying to quit get the shakes?

Oh well, I hope you like it.

Please review.


End file.
